My heart is yours!
by XKasumiX
Summary: "I love you" with this little words wishpered he backed away from me only to leave me his heart - and his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**My heart is yours**_

It´s now six month since Natsume and I came together. We´re really happy together. Natsume never miss a day, without telling me that he love me. And I must say that I love him too very much.

But when I told Natsume that I have a heart disease he cried. This was the first and last time I saw him cry. It hurt me to see him like this. He always said that his heart was mine, and that made me really happy. The time came and my heart got weaker. And I was shocked when Natsume told me , that he must go somewhere. He didnt said why and where he would go. And the worst was , that I was before a heart operration that would save my life . I finally got a donor heart.

At the Airport he didn´t even said goodbye. I was so sad . And came to think of it that you cried when I told you this...

The operation went good and I could life freely again. But till that day at the airport I never saw Natsume again. He left me. It hurt more than anything else. I begun to cry. Then I asked my mother

"Do you know where Natsume is?"

My mother begun to cry and told me " Don´t you know who the person was who gave you your heart?"

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

_My heart is yours!_

_Natsume_

-

-

-

-

* * *

So how was my first One shot? Was it sad? When German people read it I think some will know this story but in other form (really short). But I think the other people don´t know the story ...


	2. AN or question call it what you want

_**Hi there here is Kasumi**_

_**so , many like this story...so I´m asking myself should I write this story again but longer ( with more and more chapters xD)**_

_**Please tell me!! So I know your descision!! I´m really go crazy with this ...thinking and thinking again and again...**_

_**your opinion is important!  
**_

_**In biG Love Kasumi**_


	3. The story from the beginning to the end

_**My heart is yours!**_

_Author: xKasumix_

_Fanfiction 4_

_First One shot now long story_

_The story from the beginning to the end_

I was waiting for 15 minutes now. And he wasn´t still here! Hmpf! I hate it when he´s late. And I told him to come early! Then I saw him running towards me. He raven hair was shaking in the wind. I looked in his eyes, crimson eyes, where I get every time I look in them, lost. When he arrived me he catched his breathe. I only looked at him angry.

"You´re late" I told him. He looked at me with apologetic eyes." Your excuse?" I asked. I ´m normally not that acerb, but he´s always late.

"Ohh, I overslept! I´m sorry." I sighed. I turned my back at him and crossed my arms._ Every time is the same. Nobody let a girl wait._

Then I felt a strong pair of arms hugging me. I smelled his parfüm. His body was warm. I begun to smile lightlyand closed my eyes. I begun to relax.

_**"I love you!"**_

He whispered in my ear. I could feel my heart jump. He tell me this everyday , and everyday he make my heart jump like this. I smiled brightly, turned around and kissed him. He took my hand and walked through the park as planned. We´re together now for six month. He never looked at other girls he had only eyes for me. That was he told me .And I trust him ! We ate ice-cream. I took hazelnut and Natsume took strawberry. When I wanted to pay ,he refused and took his money. He is really gentle. This are some of million little things I love about him. Later at the evening we watched the sunset . It was so romantic. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He laid his arm around.I could really relax and he made me feel somehow dizzy.

_**"Natsume...I love you, too!"**_

I said to him. he smiled at me and kissed me gentle. I closed my eyes for that moment. And I enjoyed it._**  
**_

Ohh how I wished that it could last forever...but I know everyone has a short life, but my life, god choose me, he choose that my life to be shorter than that of my love, than Natsume. My heart is getting weaker, and the time is getting nearer , that I had to tell Natsume the bad news. I haven´t told, because I was afraid he would leave me, or he would be overprotected.

I felt his warmth. He stroke my head and my cheek. My eyes got heavyer and heavyer . They slowly begun to close. And in no time I fell asleep, in the arms of my first and last love...

_**-to be continued-**_

_**

* * *

**** I don´t know how to spell it !!**_

_Soo . Many people wanted me to write this One shot again but much longer... but then you must review or I cancel it! I´m doing it for you not for me yeah I´m a very nice person you see xD ._

_**A QUESTION !! **__ I´m asking myself If I should delete the first chapter!! So that new people wouldn´t know the end of the story ... __**PLEASE tell me what would you do!**_

* * *

**_And how about a preview? _**

_"Where is he?? NATSUME?"_

_"Why , didn´t he answered any phone call?"_

_"Please don´t don´t leave me here, don´t leave me alone. Because, because you´re my strength!!"_

**_Oh this isn´t already the end Don´t think such a think!! This is only the beginning !  
_**

**_xKasumix_**

_**And give me **_

_**Feedback Feedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**Feedback**_ _**Feedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_

_**FeedbackFeedback**_


	4. Dreams can be reality!

_**My heart is yours!**_

_Autor: xKasumix_

_Fanfiction 4_

_First One-shot now long story_

_Dreams can be reality!_

_

* * *

_

**Just the Autor: Ok I totally forgot tto add something here in the second chapter!! I´m really sorry !**

_**bloodyrosey and konni I´m really sorry !! I was so sleepy so ok here is a part so that you wont get confused ^^

* * *

**_Yesterday was really such a great day! After I fall asleep in the park , brought Natsume me to my house . At my house he laid me in my bed and went home . I was really tiered back then.... when you´re ill you will know what I mean ...In a way ^^

* * *

It was middle in the night when I woke up. I looked at my clock. 3:38 it says. I didn´t feel well, that's why I woke up. I went down to drink something. With a glass water in my hand I sunk to the couch. The cold felt really good. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but somehow I felt that this day wouldn´t be a good one. Suddenly my heart was hurting like hell. I gripped my chest and breathed deep in and out, trying to calm myself. _Damned!! I hate this heart!! _This was that why I thought every time when my heart is hurting. It took 15 minutes till the pain got away. Lucky for me , nobody was there and saw this! My parents would panic and call the hospital, but I don´t need to the hospital because of that! I´m already accustomed to it.

Lucky that tomorrow is no school. Natsume wanted to catch me up at my house to go to the mall. I´m really excited about it. And I could tell that Nonoko and Anna are jealous , ´cause non of their boyfriends would go voluntary to the mall only to buy clothes for their girlfriends. I´m really a lucky one, don´t you think?

My eyes begun to closed and I got sleepy again. It didn´t take long till I was alseep again.

* * *

_When I woke up in the mmorning, I changed my clothes and did my morning routine, don´t forget to take the pills. I was feeling somehow strange. I felt like something was wrong here. Definitely wrong!_

_I got out of the bath and looked for my parents, but I couldn´t find them. They´re not in the house. Not even in their bedroom. Their cars were standing in front of our house like everyday, but... . Again I went to their bedroom and sat on their bed, but jumped coughing up. The bed was full of powder. _

_"What´s the meaning of this? " I though" Ok just don´t panic!! Just call them on their cellphones!"_

_I run to the telephone, only to find the cellphones aside it. Ok now I was panicking!! I tried to call Natsume, but he didn´t answered the phone. That gave me a shock! I run out of the house, only to find a complete empty town._

_"WHAT`S GOING ON HERE!" I yelled. But I got only my echo as reply.I run from house to house, but nobody was there. Nothing not even a bird was in this town anymore.I sprinted to the mall and my heart was hurting like it would explode any time. NOw I was standing in the middle of the mall. I yelled if anybody is there, but I got no reply. I sunk down and tears run down my cheek. I was despaired and sobbed. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked at the person who was coming nearer and stood up._

_"Hello?!" I said my heart stopped . It was Anna. But she looked..... terrible. I run to her and hugged her. She only stopped._

_"Anna what happened?!!"_

_"..."_

_"Anna do you know where my parents are?"_

_"..." _

_Anna didn´t look at me nor did she move or react._

_"Do you know where Natsume is?" Just at the word Natsume she moved her head up._

_"Do you know it??Is he alright??" I asked panicky. _

_"Why didn´t answered any phone call?!!" but Anna only looked at me expressionless. Then she lifted her finger and pointed at the way behind me "There is he" she whispered._

_"Ok Anna come with me" I said an draw her arm but but she didn´t move. That was a problem!_

_"Anna come on" but she still wont move from the spot._

_"Ok Anna just wait here! I´m coming with Natsume!" _

_As I said this to her I run to the direction she had pointed before._

_I ran and run but no Natsume was in sight!_

_"Where is he?? NATSUME?" I yelled but he didn´t replied._

_**(A/N: Sorry for disturbing but please listen here to the song speeding cars by Imogen heap! I listened to it too and I think it would fit !")**_

_I turned around around a corner and saw something that made my heart stopping and jumping at the same time. I found Natsume lying there, bleeding and breathed barley. I run over him. When I was over his face,h__ot tears run down my cheek , __ he had his eyes closed and my tears fell down on his face._

_"Natsume.." I whispered."Natsume.....please open yours eyes"_

_I didn´t dare to touch his face, of fear I could hurt him with any touch. I looked at his chest. There, where his heart supposed to be, was a black hole bleeding then he opened his eyes._

_"Natsume" I said loud._

_"Not so loud!" he whispered weakly. Then he begun to smirk" You make my ears bleed."_

_"Dummy...."my voice was shaking" What happened......wait .....I- I´ll getting some medicine and the first aid-" _

_"No..."he whispered."Come nearer" _

_I came nearer_

_"nearer" as he said I did and then he kissed me._

_"What are you thinking you´re "I stopped. NO I don´t want to speak this out. I was about to stand up to find the medicine but he grabbed my hand._

_"Don´t go....I want to spend my last minutes with you!" he said still wishpering._

_I coulden´t hold it anymore! The tears I tried to hold back flew out. I holed my mouth._

_I breathed in "Don´t say such a thing !!Please don´t don´t leave me here, don´t leave me alone. Because......because you´re......you´re my strength!!"_

_He just smiled_

_"Mikan" he said" Did I ever told you that I love you......"_

_"Yes you did and I love you too!" my voice shacked badly_

_".....and that my ......my heart is yours" _

_With this last words his voiced trailed off,his head turned aside and the hand with that he was holding me fell on the ground._

_I couldn´t even breathe. My heart was hurting , but not because of my heart_ disease_! It´s because I lost the person I loved the most!_

_I couldn´t hold it any longer. I cried out loud and the tears wouldn´tstop and the echo of mine trailed from the walls of the mall._

_

* * *

O.O

* * *

  
_

"NATSUME" I said straight in my bed. Panting really heart was still hurting. I could fell tears flowing down my cheek. I didn´t relise where I was. I still had the picture of his smile when he died in my I felt a pairs of arms hugging me.I turned around and met crimson eyes. It was him. I hugged him tightly and sobbed in his chest. He stroked my head.

"Schhh, now, now, it´s all ok!It was just a dream!"

I just couldn´t stop sobbing. And that my heart was hurting like didn´t help much.

I don´t know how much time it took for me to calm down. We sad on my bed. He still stroked my head.

I breathed deep in and out.

"Natsume?"

"Was is it?" I could hear he was really worried

"Can dreams come true." I asked him . I know he wouldn´t lie to me!

"Why do you ask?" he looked away.

No! Not with me! He is avoiding of answering my question.

"Just answerer my question!" the tone of my voice made him look handsome face mad a confused one.

"I don´t know. Maby ...maby not. Only the fortune knows what future can bring and then in the future you will know if dreams are just some fairy tale that wont come true or a horror story that will come true."

I was lost in thoughts. I hope ......I really hope that, that dream wont come true!! This wouldn´t be only the end of him.....

_it would be the en of us two!_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/  
/_

_**to be continued....**_

_Hey here is xKasumix!!_

_Don´t yout hink this chapter is long ;D?  
_

_What do you think about this chapter?? Ohh And the music??!! ^^_

_The for reading ....and don´t forget the review !!!_

_UNd this text here is a big button push it? Then a Dialog field will come and write there what you think about this chapter!!_

_Understood :D Good .See you in the next chapter!!_

_In BiG Love_

_xKasumix_


	5. Important

_**Hey there,**_

_**it´s been a long time since I updated a chapter of any my story´s :D**_

_**I have to dissapoint you, as you can see, I´m not updating an chapter today....**_

_**I´m going to rewrite this story , because at first my grammar sucks and second I´m not satisfied with my work....**_

_**So in a few days or a week I will delete my story .... but I will update the story under the same name**_

_**"My heart is yours"...**_

_**I hope you will read it again :D**_

_**Till then**_

_**xKasumix**_


End file.
